A Light In the Attic
by atlas aire
Summary: Love can be neither created nor be destroyed it can only be transferred from one person to other. Sequel to 'Well See' Jonda
1. A Forgotten Language

**

* * *

**

Forgotten Language

* * *

The walk home wasn't didn't seem as long as Wanda thought. When she arrived home, she saw that the only person that was there was Pietro. He was cooking at the moment, so Wanda thought that it was better to not bother him now.

She headed up towards her room; she wanted to take another shower. It was strange, ever since Apocalypse, Wanda just felt the urge to just be super clean. Pietro had the same problem, but Pietro was the only person Wanda knew that tons of hair products in his room.

Wanda figured that she just wanted to be in cold water, they usually got rid of the frequent headaches… and the smell of Toad.

Ugh, Toad… if there was one thing that Wanda hated, it would be that damn Todd. Wanda shivered when she tried to rid her mind of him. Stopping dead in her tracks, Wanda realized that she was standing in the bathroom, towel and soap in hand. _Must have been thinkin' this entire time_, Wanda almost laughed,_ I do that too much nowadays._

Wanda closed and locked the door and sat up on the sink counter, letting everything she was holding in her hands drop to the ground with a soft thud. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, focusing only on her breathing for the moment.

Wanda had the odd feeling that she had done this before and that she would sit here, trying to relax. That whenever she did this, she would feel nothing but untamed anger. Pointed directly towards… someone. Wanda opened her eyes and met the dull colour of her black towel.

Maybe, the anger was directed at everyone…

Silence was starting to make her ears ring, even with her heavy breathing (_looks like I didn't calm down_), her ears rung. She hated it, it made her feel isolated. There was something that she should be remembering at this moment, Wanda could feel it. Something was tugging at the bottom of her subconscious, telling her that she should be somewhere, doing something.

Or maybe she was just paranoid.

Wanda closed her eyes and shook her head, hearing thuds and feeling soft pulsing vibrations under her feet. When she opened her eyes, she found random objects were all over the bathroom.

_Not again…_

Wanda guessed that it must have been her powers acting up again. Granted, it wasn't as strong as it was at the train that one day…

_Don't dwell on the past_, Wanda scolded herself, _bad for the head._

Wanda looked around herself, glaring. She was going to have to clean this up when she was done with her shower. Wanda was muttering under her breath when she turned the hot water on. She was grumbling when she laid her towel on the closed toilet seat, and swearing when she undressed and went into the shower. If there was another thing that Wanda hated, it would be cleaning.

Wanda sighed when the water hit her, scalding hot, perfect. There was something about warm water, well; warm things in general, that made her feel safe. It felt as if she would never get the feeling back again.

Wanda sighed again; she was going to plan to meet Kitty at this old organic store. That meant that she was going to have to go downtown… _again._

Kitty said that she had something to give her, a book of poems or something. She was bringing Rogue, and some other chick. A new mutant, Lauren or Larry, something with an "L," Wanda wasn't sure.

Wanda's eyes were closed but she could feel the steam surround her, this was… pure bliss.

* * *

Kitty smirked when she saw the little bundle of covers huddled at the corner of Rogue's bed. 

"Hey, Rogue."

"Unghgh…"

"Rogue?"

"Hmm…"

"Rogue, wake up. It's like, near one. We kinda need to get Wanda and Laura and all the others."

"Five more minutes, Kit. Ah'll be out…"

"You said that _ten_ minutes ago."

"It's five minutes, kit."

"And it's 12:30, Rogue. Get up, or I'll phase into the kitchen."

Rogue peaked up from under the covers, "Ya wouldn't." Kitty raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge. Rogue gave in.

"Y' know, Ah really don't like ya right now."

"You'll thank me later."

Rogue sat up in the bed, a tired frown was on her face, "Ah'll believe it when Ah see it," was her muttered reply.

"You've got five minutes to get ready, I have to go check on the others, 'kay?"

Rogue waved a hand at Kitty's retreating form, "Yeah, yeah. Do what you want."

Kitty phased out the room, but not before yelling, "Five minutes!"

Rogue grumbled as she threw off the covers, she was going to take a quick shower. _Knowing Kitty_, she thought, _it'll take her another fifteen minutes getting everybody rounded up._ Rogue sat for a while, not really doing anything. But when she heard Kitty pass her room again, she knew she would at least get something done before the little psycho came in and dragged her out.

* * *

"_Once I spoke the language of the flowers,  
once I understood each word the caterpillar said,  
once I smiled in secret at the gossip of the starlings,  
and shared a conversation with the housefly  
in my bed…"_

"What're you goin' on about now, Kitty?"

Kitty smiled at the annoyed tone in Rogue's voice but didn't reply to her question. "_Once I heard and answered all the questions of the crickets_," she said as she skipped down the sidewalk. Rogue, Amara, Tabitha, and Rahne were walking right behind her.

Kitty's smile widened when she saw a Wanda sitting on a bench of a bus stop reading, _"Once I spoke the language of flowers…"_

Wanda looked up over at Kitty, _"How did it go?"_

"_How did it go,"_ Kitty completed.

Rogue looked at Wanda, then at Kitty, "What in the hell are you guys talking about?"

Wanda gave Rogue a half smile, "A forgotten language."

Rogue rolled her eyes (in order to avoid saying something mighty rude) and asked, "So we headin' off to that organic store, or what?"

Kitty nodded the affirmative, "And there's this new music store…"

"Then the mall," Tabby cheered.

"Oh, joy," was Wanda's sarcastic reply.

"What're we waitin' for? Let's get movin'!" Tabby charged down the sidewalk and headed around the corner, before popping her head back and saying, "What the hell are you guys doin'? Let's go, I want to go to the mall!"

* * *

Kitty and Tabby were talking about some type of new wave music with Rogue when the girls finally arrived at the organic store. It was an old store, but the owners took care of it pretty well. There was an old, old, _old _welcome mat at the entrance and the building itself wasn't so big either. 

Kitty looked over from her friends to the store with a warm smile, "Now," she stopped in front of them with look of warning in her eyes, "this is probably one of the _very few_ stores that allow mutants. Please guys, be nice, an old couple runs this place and they're _really_ nice to me."

Wanda rolled her eyes, Tabby muttered under breath ("Yeah, sure, no guarantees."), Amara and Rahne nodded. Rogue smiled, "Of course, Hun. We'll be real nice," she shot a threatening look at the others, "right, guys?"

Tabitha walked past the others, "The sooner we get done with this place, the sooner we'll be to the mall."

Amara shook her head, "The girl's got a one track mind."

Tabitha was the first to enter, not really knowing what to expect. Wanda thought that there was going to be a strange, natural herb scent, but she smelled none, she smelled blueberries. Rahne enjoyed the little old, lyric less music that came from the old radio by the door. It was better than the loud honking from the cars, the never ending chatter from the college students nearby, it was… relaxing.

Light blue curtains covered the store's windows, but there was a little light showing through. Rogue felt comfortable here, it was like being back in Mississippi with Irene. Man, did she miss that place.

Amara looked around the small store, then back at Kitty, "Where are the owners?"

Kitty shrugged, "In the back I guess."

"Obviously," Tabby said, "otherwise the door wouldn't be open."

As if on cue, an elderly woman came out from the room behind the cash register (that everybody somehow managed to forget).

Tabby jumped when the woman's soft voice filled the room, "Well, hello there, Anne."

Kitty ignored her friends when they raised their eyebrows at her, "Heh, hi, Mrs. Claremont."

Mrs. Claremont nodded and looked over to Amara and Rahne, who were looking up at her from the candy rack nearby.

"Who are your friends?"

"Rahne, Miss."

"Wanda."

"Rogue, ma'am."

"Tabby."

"Amara."

Mrs. Claremont clapped her hands together, "Well, I'll be in the back. If there is anything that you need, don't be afraid to call. Okay, girls?"

The all nodded at once, "Yes, ma'am!"

Mrs. Claremont walked into the room again, and softly shut the door. The girls stared at the spot that Mrs. Claremont was just at in an awkward silence.

"Well…" Tabby looked over to Kitty, "Ya done shoppin' yet?"

* * *

The walk to the record store was a bit longer. Amara complained ("Why can't we take the bus?"), Rogue complained about Amara's complaining ("Why can't ya shut up?"), Kitty talked with Wanda about some type of poet while Rahne stayed unusually quiet in the background. 

After the institute blew up, Rahne's parents didn't want her to stay. She was one of the first students to leave institute after that day. Her parents wanted to give the institute one last chance after Apocalypse. And even though she was glad to be back, she wondered about the others who couldn't come back. A whole bunch of 'what ifs' clouded her mind.

_What if Jubilee doesn't come back?_

_What if the bring back the sentinels?_

_What if the sentinels are worst than before?_

_What will happen if the Professor disappears again?_

_What if the institute got destroyed again and we can't repair it?_

Rahne repressed a shiver at the last thought. She didn't want to go home. She loved her parents but it's just… she wasn't ready yet. Her parents treated her like she had some type of cancer; her friends back in Scotland avoided her like she had a disease. Back there, they would stare at her, talk about her. The way they talked to her, it disturbed her. And then they would threaten her, her parents…

"We're here!"

Rahne looked over to Tabitha, who was jumping for joy. "And then we can go the mall," she continued jumping, even when people nearby stared at her.

Rogue shook her head, "Ah'm never takin' you shoppin' ever again."

Kitty giggled, "Come on, you guys."

* * *

The sound of Cher entered the girl's ears when they entered. Kitty squealed (scaring the other girls, as well as the customers), apparently she recognized this song. 

"I love this song," she closed her eyes in bliss, Rogue shook her head.

"Here Ah go thinkin' that Ah was the only one who wanted to come here."

"_We all sleep alone…" _

"Aww, Kitty. Don't start singin' now."

"'_Cause we all sleep alone…"_

Tabitha started to laugh when she grabbed Rogue and dragged her down the isles, "Come on, Roguey. Live a little!"

Wanda shook her head when she saw the store owner give the girls a worried look.

"Excuse my friends," she said, "it's the weekend and they've been cooped up in class for eight hours for five days."

"Nine for me," Tabby added.

"Detention doesn't count," Rogue said. She tugged at Tabby's hands, "Let go of meh!"

Kitty looked over to the store owner when the song ended, "You think you can play another Cher song? I haven't heard from her in a _long_ time."

Amara stood at the entrance with Rahne, "Too bad we couldn't keep it that way."

The owner nodded and gave Kitty a smile.

"What song do want," he asked.

"All or Nothing."

"Hold on a sec."

In an instant, the song blared through speakers. Kitty danced to the song while Wanda sat on a nearby stool, walking in leather boots may not have been the best choice today.

Rahne and Amara went to a corner of the store looking for Cd's while Rogue and Tabby looked for Cd's in the front.

Wanda sighed, "Thank goodness for air conditioning."

Rogue frowned, "Is the Korn CD here yet?"

The owner frowned, "'Fraid not. It doesn't come for another two to three weeks."

"Damn."

Amara looked over to Rahne, who was skimming through Cd's (rather swiftly).

"What're you looking for?"

"Just one CD, by this guy…"

"You most likely won't find it here."

Rahne gave Amara a questioning look.

"They don't have anything good in Bayville."

"What about the guys?"

Amara looked over at the store owner; he was trying to help Rogue and another customer with the music selection. _Hmm… black hair, blue eyes, a good set of muscles… and he doesn't act like much of an idiot…_

"Well, they don't count," she said finally, "they're in a category all of their own."

* * *

After leaving the music store, the girls rested the park, relaxing under the shadows of the trees… 

Tabby sat up from her lying position, "Can we go now?"

"You really want to go don't you?" Kitty looked at Tabby with an amazed face.

"I really want to eat the mall food."

"Okay, Princess," Rogue stood up and stretched, "Let's go to the mall."

Tabby stuck her tongue out at Rogue, "I'm not a Princess, I'm a _**Queen**_!"

Rahne laughed Tabby, _"Of what?"_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I making money from this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story._

Mrs. Claremont - Her husband Mr. Claremont is **Chris Claremont**, the creator of Kitty Pryde. **John Lindley Byrne **also created her.

A Forgotten Language - A poem by **Shel Silverstein **(there's a reason why I put this in. So don't think I'm crazy or something.) When Kitty recited the poem, she skipped a line.

A Light in The Attic - Also a poem by **Shel Silverstein **(there is also a reason why that's there.)

Rahne - She seems like a very interesting character to me, but I don't have much info on her history/personality on Evo. So excuse me I make up some junk about her (though, I'll get some of her comic info in here as well).

Jubilee - She is one of my favourite characters in the X-men Universe, so here a head's up: She's comin' back...

**A/N: Salut!**

**Chapter 1 done... I know, I have like, a whole bunch of stories (no, I'm lying I have three). But I have the chapters of those stories written in advance, I just have to edit them. So, what do you guys think of this? It's the continuation of my one-shot, We'll See (thanks to those who read and reviewed!). It might help to read that one first before reading this one. I have one month left before school ends, so then I can fully focus on every last one of my stories, in case you're wondering. So, till then, I won't be updating anything. Review people, I want to know what you guys think of this story. A tout à l'heure!**


	2. Uninvited

* * *

**Uninvited**

* * *

Laura sat at the steps of the Xavier institute, watching the remaining residents run around and play. Kurt was with Bobby, they were both messing with Scott's car. Bobby was freezing up the tires to the car while Kurt remained the lookout. Jamie and his many duplicates were playing with Roberto and Ray… Laura didn't know what game it was. 

Today was windy, and Laura decided to pull her long hair into a ponytail. Some of the short strands fell on her face and the wind kept on making it slap her face. In the past thirty minutes, Laura had to put those strands behind her ear, only to have them fall back on her face and smack her again.

She could go inside, and relax there. Or even get a hat… but it was fun (okay, entertaining) to see the other students play. And this was the closest that she was going to get to them. Nobody here, except for Logan and the Professor, maybe Ororo and Hank, trusted her. Granted, it was her fault in a way… she did knock out everybody in the mansion to get to Logan…

But even after she joined up with the team, the people here still didn't trust her. Laura sighed; she just brought her mood down again. Laura stood up and after another gust of wind blew past her, she walked into the mansion.

The kitchen was empty when Laura entered, a blessing in disguise if you ask her. Laura frowned, every time the kitchen was empty, and there was a lot of food, she was never that hungry. Nevertheless, Laura grabbed a bottle of water and an apple and left the kitchen.

Laura went to her room after that. She placed her uneaten apple on her drawer and sat on her bed, the bottle of water still in her hand. She was facing the door, so the sun from her balcony warmed her back. Dropping the bottle of water, Laura closed her eyes and drifted away to someplace happy.

This was an exercise that she had done often with the Professor. She would think of something that would make her happy, she would concentrate on her breathing and she would sit there and relax. As much as she hated to admit it, the exercises did wonders.

Sometimes, Laura would think about going to a playground. She would always be with a lady. The lady had brown hair… and… that was all she could remember of her. Laura would grab the lady's hand and drag her to the swing sets. There were no other children at the swings but they still had fun.

Laura opened her eyes and found herself lying on the bed. The problem with these exercises was that each time she finished, she felt more alone than ever.

But the last thing Laura wanted to do was cry, or feel any negative feelings about this…

A walk!

The X-man went to her dresser and picked up a small black cap. She was already wearing a black jacket and her boots was still on. So all Laura needed to do was just walk out the door.

And that's exactly what she did.

Laura ended up bumping into Lance (of all people) and the other boys at the mall. She met Lance before… that time, when he was picking up Kitty for a date. Wolverine left X-23 in charge of watching him. Lance was pretty nice in books. If Kitty liked Lance, Laura was okay with Lance.

And Kitty _loved_ Lance…

Laura pretty much hated the mall… too many smells, noises, screaming children… oh, the horrible screaming children…

But the Professor said that if she was going to make any progress, if she was even going to be considered stable, she needed to be around a lot of people. The problem with that is that people smelled like other people…

And other people smelled like sweat.

But Wo – Logan said that the smell was natural on humans… most humans. Mutants had another sent, usually mixed with sweat and some other type of sent. Like an herbal oil or something.

But humans, at the moment, seem to be out numbering the mutants…

And their sent is polluting the world. It was just one of the things that Laura would have to get use to.

But back to Brotherhood men. Lance was nice enough to let Laura tag along with him, introducing his friends at the same time.

The Blob – Fred Dukes. HYDRA's files said that his mutant powers enabled him to superhuman strength, endurance, and durability… making him what some people would consider 'big boned'. His huge form towered over Laura when he held his hand out to shake. Laura had smiled, shaking his hand, making a small promise to herself to not mess with this one. Sure, Laura could take the big guy down easy… but why take her chances? Fred didn't seem as dangerous as the new clips showed him as. But to Laura, Fred was… incredibly dumb. With all the stupid little jokes he made… and his laugh…

Todd Tolansky – also know as Toad, lived up to his codename. Smelling and looking like he was born in the swamps, it took Laura everything in her power to not cringe when he smiled. He sent was overpowering… but nonetheless, the guy was cool… once you get over the fact that he actually eats flies – in public. Laura didn't shake his hand, but she did give him a genuine smile, knowing for a fact that if he did somehow wanted to attack her, she could take him down in a second.

But then there was Pietro… Magneto's son. She had to keep a close eye on this one. HYDRA and S.H.E.I.L.D.'s files proved that this one couldn't be trusted. And he was also a smart-ass. That much Laura could tell from the way she handled himself. And the more Laura wanted to think of Quicksilver (as Lance called him) as his own person, she could only see the man as a younger version of Master of Magnetism. Hell, he even had the white hair! So Laura glared into his blue eyes, not really making a sound when Lance introduced the two. But she did shake his hand, and planted a small smile on her face, just to be polite.

* * *

The girls were still at the park, the scenery was beautiful and Tabby insisted that they stayed awhile to enjoy it. Wanda was sitting on a bench near the park's pond staring blankly at the ducks. Some lady passing by called them Canadian geese. Yeah, as if Wanda could tell the difference. 

Wanda's mind wandered to the café and Victor… Victor said that there was going to be a new lady coming in from out of the state (or was it out of the country?), she'll be staying at the café working for a while. He showed Wanda a picture of the woman: blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a wicked smile.

Honestly, where the hell does Victor meet these people?

Friday was when she was coming. It wouldn't hurt Wanda if she came and visited, right? After all, this lady may not be what she appears to be. She could be a real… nice person. Maybe with a really nice car, or a few extra dollars…

Ugh, Wanda was starting to sound like Tabby and Amara.

Wanda laughed, "When it's a question of money, everyone is of the same religion."

"What's that now?"

Wanda didn't need to turn around to know that it was Rogue talking, "Nothing just thinking."

Rogue sat next to Wanda on the bench. Wanda couldn't help but notice that she keeping her distance from the girl, she was all the way at the right side of the bench and was leaning on the arm rest. Rogue's green eyes flashed in interest, "What about?"

"Death."

"Death?"

"Yeah, and I've come to this conclusion: I'm not afraid of death… I just don't want to be there when it happens."

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the mucky water of the pond, "What about life?"

Wanda shrugged, "I try not to take it too seriously, it's not like I'm getting out of it alive."

Rogue smirked, "And what about love?"

Another shrug, "Better to have loved and lost?"

Rogue laughed, "Now tell me, what were you really thinking of?"

Wanda closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the bench, "Can't remember now…"

Rogue blew at a white bang that fell on her face, "I'm betting that even if you could remember, you wouldn't tell me."

"Nope."

Rogue blew at the bang again, "Glad that we can agree on something."

"Same."

The two fell into a conferrable silence after that. The wind was massaging the girls' faces and the sound children laughing and cars passing by drowned out the other sound like the ones of the ducks. Even Tabby's off-key wailing couldn't break the mood!

"You know…" Rogue murmured, "We're goin' have ta leave sometime soon."

"I know…"

As if on cue, Kitty's yelled out to them, "Hey guys! Let's get goin' to the mall now!"

Rogue sighed and stood up, "Come on, Wanda… it'll just be five minutes to get there and then you only have to stay with us for ten minutes."

Wanda looked will for about a second, but then glared at Rogue, "Fifteen minutes, no more than that."

"Right."

Wanda still looked like she was going to decline, but surprised Rogue by saying, "Fine, I'll come."

The wind was blowing hard by when girls started walking. Rogue and Kitty was leading the way, Tabby and Amara was walking side by side with Rahne and Wanda trailing behind. Eventually, the silence between the girls got to Tabitha. She gave Wanda a sideways glance, which Wanda returned with a raised brow. Tabitha nearly turned away, but she kept eye contact. The only hint of what was going on in the blonde's mind was the mischievous glint in her eye.

"So… where's ol' Buckethead?" Tabitha said with an innocent smile.

"Why?"

"He barely visits you, makes me wonder if he loves you…" It was meant to be as a joke, but Wanda was nowhere near laughing.

"My father loves me."

"I just find it strange…" Tabby trailed off with a shrug.

"What's strange?" Wanda was raising an eyebrow at Tabby, getting a bit defensive and offended that she was bringing the subject of her father up again.

"Well, I just thought that it was strange that your father left you in a dirty ol' boarding house instead of bring him with you…"

"He thought that I was old enough to go out on my own," Wanda countered.

"Or he didn't want you to know something about him," Tabby said, trying to appear nonchalant. Kitty and Rogue stopped walking at that, giving Tabitha a warning look to stop right now.

"What don't I know about my father," Wanda was glaring at Tabitha now.

"Guys no," Kitty moaned, "not today, not here."

"No, Rogue," Wanda snapped, "If Tabitha has something to say, let her say it."

Rahne stared wide-eyed at the two glaring mutants, Wanda, nearly on the verge of hexing the blond into the street, Tabby, with her hands on her hips, _smirking._

"Wouldn't matter though, you'd just attack Tabby…"

All heads snapped at Amara, who was now focusing all of her attention on Wanda.

"You don't know my father like I do," Wanda gritted out; her blue eyes were getting darker in colour.

"No, we don't know your father like you do. But we know him_ better_ than you do," Tabby said, "I can't believe it, you're supporting a terrorist."

"My father's _**not**_ a terrorist," Wanda hissed, "he's not, _okay_? You have no right to talk about my dad, or me for that matter. You don't know me or any of my family for that matter." Wanda turned to leave, ignoring Rogue and Kitty's cries, unknowingly creating a small barrier with her powers.

"And to think," Rogue murmured, "When I met her, that last thing I ever expected happening was her defending her dad…"

* * *

Wanda came home with a bigger frown on her face. Pietro, being the 'good brother' he was, asked her what was wrong. Of course, Wanda just glared and threatened to throw him onto the highway. Before she went into her room though, Pietro did the nicest thing. He kept Todd along with the rest the Brotherhood members away from her for the _whole night._

Of course, he promised that he was going to stop by her room later on in the night to check on her.

So now, Wanda was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about her day. A gigantic rollercoaster, if you asked her. There was the café where she first talked to John (on friendly terms). Wanda nearly laughed, she gave him a card!

They were the cards that Pietro made when the Brotherhood became famous over the subway incident. Who knows what on earth her brother was thinking of when he came out with those cards… And he made so many of them…

There was still a box of those cards hidden in her closet. They couldn't give them to recycling companies because some of the cards were laminated. And Wanda and Lance refused to just throw them away. So each one of the members was trying to find a way to pass the cards out, and Pietro laughed at the idea. Said it was extremely stupid.

And for once, he was right.

But it wasn't like she was going to admit it.

Wanda closed her eyes, her feet was killing her. Sitting up but not opening her eyes, Wanda let out a sigh.

"Next time, I'm stickin' to regular tennis shoes."

Wanda was just getting her socks off when she heard the knock on the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

Wanda blinked, _oh yeah; Pietro said he was coming up_. The girl decided that it was too late in the night to hex him out if he decided to barge in. "Yeah, come in."

Pietro opened the door with a small smile on his face. He was holding a plate with a sandwich and some chips. He sat at the edge of his sister's bed and handed her the plate, "Since you didn't come down."

Wanda gave her twin a suspicious stare but took the plate, muttering her thanks. Wanda took a chip and stared at it for a minute before popping it in her mouth. She felt rather than saw her brother relax, but he didn't shift at all as he watched her eat. Wanda eyed the simple turkey sandwich before taking a bite out of it.

"So…" Pietro started.

"Tell me about your day," Wanda said after swallowing.

Wanda nearly laughed when she saw the shocked look on her brother's face.

"Seriously, I'll even tell you about mine."

Wanda really laughed when she saw the shocked look on her brother's face grow.

Pietro shook his head, "You do this to scare me don't you?"

"Partly."

"You really want to know?"

Biting into the sandwich again, Wanda nodded.

Pietro took a big breath, and stared at the wall behind him before starting, "I… met a girl."

Wanda was eyeing her chips and nodded at her brother to continue.

"And she ain't necessarily what you'd call sane," Wanda raised an eyebrow at that, "one of the X-Men. And she's a royal pain in the ass."

"A match made in heaven then," Wanda smirked.

"Would be if I liked the girl. I think she's new or something, Lance knows her. Calls her Lauren or something."

"Laura," Wanda corrected.

"You met her?"

"No, but I was supposed to. What's she like?"

Pietro shivered, "she's like a mini Wolverine. She's got the claws, hair, and grumpy scowl!"

Pietro glared at the wall, "the little bitch…"

"Well what she do?" Wanda took a few chips and stuffed them in the sandwich as her brother started talking.

"Nothing…" he muttered, "I just don't think that she trusts me that much…"

Wanda looked sympathetic, "Well, whatever _really_ happened, I'm sure it's your entire fault."

"Gee, thanks, Wanda…"

"Don't mention it."

"What about you, dear ol' sister of mine? How was your day?" Pietro seemed to relax a little more.

"A guy asked me out."

Pietro stared at his sister, "What? Who?"

"Er… I think his name is John."

Pietro scrunched his face up in recognition, "The guy with the lighter and freaky hair, right?"

Wanda nodded, "yeah, but he cut his hair…"

"When the hell did this happen?"

"His hair?"

"No!"

"Oh, right… this morning. See, when I walked out, I went to the café. I was hoping to talk to Victor. But Victor was busy with the other customers, so I had to wait a while. So while I was waiting, John and those other two guys, red eye and the big guy—"

"Remy and Piotr—"

"—Remy and Piotr, came in. So soon enough, John came, sat in front of me, talked with me, and asked me out just before I left."

"What did you do?"

"I gave him the card."

"So, that means he's gonna call…"

Wanda nodded, there was still a few more chips left on her plate, but the sandwich was long gone, "Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm gonna… get some rest…" Pietro muttered, standing up.

"Too much for you?"

"Yeah… it is. I get clawed by a girl while you get a date."

Wanda snorted, rolling her eyes, "Think you can get me some more chips before you turn in?"

In response, Pietro zipped out of her room, returning in a second with an unopened bag of Lays and a small soda, "'Night, sis."

Wanda smiled, "Yeah. 'Night."

When Pietro left her room, Wanda let out a sigh, "Well, that was weird. Must be the mayonnaise in that sandwich."

Wanda had forgotten to tell her brother about the argument. It wasn't as if Tabby's words hurt her… no, they disturbed her. What did she mean by her dad being a terrorist? Her dad wasn't a terrorist, the way he approached things was a little… _extreme_, but that didn't give Tabitha any right to call Wanda's father a terrorist. She didn't know her father like Wanda did… nobody did!

And that's what disturbed the Scarlet Witch.

Wanda stared straight into her closet; her eyes weren't really focusing on the contents inside. This happened too many times. They were hiding something from her, every last one of them. They spoke of times when Wanda would try to hunt her father down, plotting and plotting… of course, they never did it in front of her. They avoided talking about her dad, kept her from watching the news, and hid the newspapers from her…

What the hell are they hiding?

What was this so fucking important that they needed to shield her like she was some five year old child?

And how come everyone was in on it but her?

Why in the hell did she get headaches when she thought about it too?

Wanda stretched and laid backed on her bed, enjoying the warmness of the covers. Ah, simple pleasures. Wanda closed her eyes, her mind stuck between dreams and reality. That is until the phone rang.

Wanda opened her eyes and turned her head to the right, staring at the white, cordless phone sitting on the counter. Wanda reached at it with her left hand and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Wanda?"

Wanda glared at nothing in particular, "Who the hell is… wait… John?"

* * *

**A/N: ** Heh, sorry if this story wasn't the best; I had a serious case of writer's block, along with artist block. I got super grumpy. No references except to the title of this chapter 'Uninvited' which is a song by Alanis Morrisette (that's stuck on repeat until I can turn my damn computer off…). 

I watched the new Fantastic Four movie… Honestly, they need to get a new actor for Sue's part. But Silverado… Heh, he just made my day… and the news folks said that they're gonna work on a new Silver Surfer movie. (Hopefully, the folks don't end up screwing up…) What they really need to do is get the animated series back…

P.S. Shouts to TWBasketcase for figuring out that Laura was supposed to be in the last chapter. So the whole Pietro/X-23 thing is all for you. If y'all want a couple (or a hint of one), give me a shout!


End file.
